The present invention relates to a multifunctional computer desk including a rear board, two lateral boards, a face board, two corner insertion blocks and a pivotable board. A vertical wire channel is formed on an inner rear edge of each lateral board, whereby wires of business machines are placed in the wire channels and extend along a transverse partitioning board and extend out from recesses of the rear board to connect with the business machines on the desk. The wires are hidden in the wire channels so that the appearance of the desk is tidy and pleasing. The pivotable board can be pivoted upward for checking or adjusting the wires. A transparent cover with a lock seat is pivotally disposed on a keyboard receptacle of the face board, whereby the transparent cover can be locked to prevent the keyboard from being unauthorizedly touched. The transparent cover serves as a document rest when pivoted upward. A telephone stand and a rotary crank arm are inserted in insertion sockets of the insertion blocks and are spaced from the face board. A telephone can be placed on the telephone stand and a computer monitor can be placed on a monitor platform of the rotary crank arm. The telephone stand and the monitor platform can be freely moved and used without occupying any area of the face board of the desk. Therefore, the desk can be more efficiently used.
A conventional office desk is widely used in an office nowadays for placing a computer monitor and other relevant peripheral equipment, such as a keyboard, mouse, printer, etc., thereon. The computer monitor and this equipment have considerably large volume and will occupy most of the area of the desk face. Moreover, these pieces of equipment are connected with one another by electrical wires which pass through the desk in a random pattern. Therefore, it is often difficult to comfortably and efficiently work on a jammed office desk without being intervened by the complicated equipment and wires.